Tania ElizabethMarie Kong aka Ray's Twin
by anime-freaks
Summary: They look so much alike but she's a girl...


Chapter 1: Ray Has a Twin Sister  
  
As the Bladebreakers were just ready to go head home, Ray was somewhere out in the forest thinking Will I ever see her again or did she really leave my life five years ago. Where are you sis? Sitting by the lake waiting for everybody to finish packing. Tyson came up behind Ray and pushed him into the lake. "Yo, Tyson what was that for?" Ray asked. "Well at least I got your attention we have to leave and everybody's waiting for you. Hurry up." Tyson said. "Right behind you." He said.  
  
~*~*Some where in Hong Kong~*~*  
  
"What do you mean you lost the Asian tournament? Lee you know my rules either you win or you're not a White Tiger." A girl who almost looked like Ray said. "Where sorry Tay." Lee said. "Why you lost to my brother's team to. What a descries? You know that your Bit Beast is stronger then his. How dare you lose?" She said. "I'm sorry." He said. "Leave before I lose cool." She said. Lee left before he got himself into any more trouble with the leader of the White Tigers. Tay was sitting in her office thinking Ray I wish you come back with the White Tiger team. I miss you bro.  
  
~*~* Back with the Bladebreakers~*~*  
  
There was a flight delay in Hong Kong again. Ray thought maybe his sister had returned. He went home to find the house empty. "She's never going to return." Ray said. "Who's never going to return, Ray?" Tyson asked sneaking up behind Ray. "Well I guess it's time I told you. I have a twin sister." Ray said. He took out his wallet showing a picture of him and his sister. She looked exactly like him. Raven black hair and golden eyes. "She looks like she could be a he." Tyson said. "Well my sister and I were identical twins. We use to go into each other's classes during kindergarten. The teacher's never knew. Then when my sister and I were just 10 years old. My parents got a divorce. My father took my sister and my mom took me. We haven't seen each other for five years now." Ray said with tears rolling down his face. "What is your sister's name?" Tyson asked. "Her name is Tay." Ray answered still crying. Then the door slammed open and Lee came bursting through the door. "Ray thank goodness you're here." Lee said. "What's up Lee?" He said. "Your sister is back and she's the new leader of the White Tiger team." Lee said. "How can that be she doesn't even have a bit beast." Ray said. "Well now she has one called Keano. It's another white tiger but stronger then every single beyblade combined." Lee said. "Are you serious she's got a bit beast and it's stronger then Driger. That's not possible." Ray said. "Your sister is a beyblader to Ray?" Tyson asked. "Yeah. But she could never beat me. Now she might be able to beat me. Where is she Lee?" Ray said with a mad look on his face. "She's at the White Tiger head quarter's. Follow me and I'll show you." Lee said. So Tyson and Ray followed Lee all the way to the White Tiger head quarters. Then he ran inside to see his sister sitting at a desk. "Lee I thought I told you to.." She was stopped by the sight of her brother. "Ray is that you." She said. "Yeah it's me. How you doing sis?" Ray said. "Just fine." She said. She got up from her seat. Noticing that she was wearing a belly shirt a pair of capires. She ran and gave her brother a big hug. "I missed you Ray a lot." She said. With tears of happy ness rolling down her face. Ray was doing the same thing. "Hey I hear you have a bit beast is that true?" Ray asked with a worried look on his face. Because if she did have a bit beast Ray knew she was going to easy to beat. Because he knew that the bit beast was stronger then any other bit beast and that even meant Dranzer. That means that the whole beyblade team was in trouble. "Yeah it is the strongest bit beast in the world. Even ten times stronger then Driger and Galeon combined. Her name is Keano. She's the best friend that I've got." She said. "How is dad doing?" Ray asked. Tay started crying more. Ray knew what was wrong. "Don't tell me he's dead." Ray said. "Fine I won't then." "Now I know he's gone. But how." "Somebody shot him but I don't know who." "How long has he been dead for?"  
"Two years." Lee said interrupting there conversion. Everybody had started laughing because Ray and Tay forgot they where there. "Hey Tay this is my friend Tyson from the Bladebreakers. Do you want to meet the rest of the team?" Ray asked. "Sure. Let's go." They all left to meet the rest of the team except for Lee. Boy Tay didn't know what was going to happen when she meet the rest of the team. 


End file.
